Overwhelmed
by Elmstreet81
Summary: She was just so totally in over her head with the new job Vince had given her. No one told her or even warned her that being the new general manager would mean she got herself a brand new storyline that would involve the giant Irishman. What's a girl gonna do?
1. Chapter 1

(MONDAY NIGHT RAW)

She was completely overwhelmed and didn't have a damn clue what to do about it. Sure at first the whole idea of being RAW'S new general manager had seemed like a cool thing, but the coolness factor was quickly beginning to fade. Although she did have to admit the whole Daniel going off his rocker storyline was fun. Watching him get chokeslammed about once a week by Kane was fun as hell to watch too. Following the storyline he was only supposed to mess with Daniel till the no way out ppv was over. But during the whole three guys and one girl thing Kane had became a really good friend and he just couldn't seem to stop himself from going after Mr goatface whenever the chance came up. AJ just felt that it served the asshole right for treating her the way he did after wrestlemania.

It wasn't her fault he couldn't beat Sheamus for the win. And it sure as hell wasn't her that only lasted eighteen pathetic seconds in the ring getting ownership of the shortest match in wrestlemania history. Nope that honor belonged to DB.

At first she had felt so sorry for Daniel and tried to comfort him. She spent weeks taking his crap while listening to how all the other divas felt sorry for her and still she tried to make things work. And knowing that people like Beth and Eve felt sorry for her was just plain sickening.

So when Vince came to her with the crazy yet interesting idea to add C M Punk into the mix AJ never even bated an eyelash before saying "sure". After all there was no better way she herself could have thought of to piss Daniel off more than to hang all over his real life ex best friend in front of him every single week. And for his part Punk did his best to rub it in Daniels face after the cameras stopped rolling just to get a rise out of the asshole. It was all going fine and AJ had been having some fun.

Then Vince got the insane idea to throw Kane into the situation for some reason only he and whatever god he prayed too knew. That had started out very awkward considering her and Kane had never really spoken at all. But very soon after the big red monster was added in as another love interest for her she found he was actually a very nice guy. He would sit backstage and just talk with her for hours before the show started. He'd agree to whatever silly chick flick she wanted when they hung out and never made fun of her for crying. And it was him that told Punk to back off when he acted like she was his property in real life. Now she could even say he was one of her absolute best friends in the world not just the company. Yet not even Kane could help her figure out what to do about Vince's newest idea for her.

No AJ was in trouble.

And she didn't have a clue how to get out of it.

How the hell did Vince think she would just agree to his new idea?

Why would he think she would?

And how the hell was she supposed to get Sheamus to agree to do it?

(FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN)

AJ was on a mission.

She was walking the halls backstage at the time warner arena in Charlotte NC looking for the great white Irishman and was so far having no luck in tracking him down. The man had seemed to of done some kind of vanishing act after his match ended and he was announced the winner and still champion. Every crew member and superstar she had asked had all given her the same "nope ain't seen him" answer. There was only one place backstage she hadn't looked and well she was headed there now.

AJ pushed open the very heavy metal door and stepped inside the shower room becoming totally engulfed in hot steam. Her whole body was suddenly hit with heat and not in a good way. She would so need a cold ass shower to cool off after being in here. But that could wait till she returned to her hotel room. First she had to ask the great white a question . That was if he was even in the damn shower room. If he wasn't than some other poor guy was in for shock.

Walking up to the closed shower stall door and throwing it open AJ tried her best to keep her eyes level and not look down at anything below the big white chest in front of her. Yep it was Sheamus in there alright. No one else in the company was as pale as a vampire but him.

"Whoa there what the hell?" Came Sheamus' thick accent along with more steam.

"Sheamus", AJ began sweetly, "I have been looking for your ass everywhere in this building. You are one hard man to find."

"Well lass now that you've found me could you give me a minute to cover my arse?" the big Irishman asked while grabbing the stall door and slamming it shut in her face.

"Fine", AJ huffed, "but you got one minute to get out here or I'll come in there."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking over to the nearest bench AJ began to countdown from sixty out loud, letting Sheamus know that she was absolutely one hundred percent serious about the one minute time limit.

"50, 49, 48,47"

"Damn it woman would you give a man a little time to cover up?", Sheamus yelled from the closed stall.

"Nope, I don't do patience very well big guy. And besides we have a small matter to talk about. So get your pasty white butt out here.", AJ demanded in what she liked to think of now as her in charge voice before continuing with her countdown, "46, 45, 44, 43,42."

"Alright alright lass, I'm out", The seven foot Irishman bellowed stepping out of the shower.

"Great! Now we can talk business."

"Business? You want to talk business in the mans shower room with me while I have nothing on but a towel?" was his shocked replay. "Lass are you bloody daft?"

As soon as the question passed by his lips Sheamus realized how stupid it was. Of course the woman was daft he thought. What other female would walk into the men's shower room, throw open the stall on a naked man, demand he step out in a damn minute, and then want to talk business with said man while only his arse and privets were covered? Yes, she was bloody well daft he believed.

"No I am not crazy. Why the hell does everyone keep asking me if I am? For the one millionth time the crazy thing is all a gimmick.", AJ swore out in one long breath.

"Oh, never mind that anyway", she continued while waving her arms out into the air, " We need to talk".

"Alright then talk".

"Fine I'll start. Now before you interrupt just let me finish and then you can jump in with your own input. OK?"

Sheamus nodded his head and sat down on the bench opposite her.

"Good, well I'll start from the top. This past Monday night Vince came by to see me after we finished the live show. He began by giving his usual comments on everyone's matches and what needed to be worked on and what not. Then he moved on to the running storylines. And well it turns out he got an idea for a new angle. So I'm here to tell you all about it.", she paused to take in a deep breath needing air very badly considering she was rambling on at ninety miles a minute. "It turns out you and me are the new storyline big guy and we…

"WHAT?"

"Hey, didn't I say not to interrupt me? Hmmmmmmmmm, I believe I did.", she continued as if his outburst was nothing more than a slight annoyance. "Now where was I? Oh yes the storyline. You and I are going to be put in a new angle together involving your pathetic feud with Del Rio. Guess I shouldn't have made him wrestle Monday night after all when he pissed me off. That and your little joy ride gave Vince his newest insane idea. Although I thought your stunt was funny myself."

"Wait a minute there AJ. And don't give me that damn look for interrupting ya. It's my turn to talk ya hear? Precisely how are you supposed to become involved in the angel Alberto and I already have going?"

"Oh that, well that's simple big guy. Alberto is going to come after me for the match I put him in stating that if I hadn't made it than that idiot sidekick of his wouldn't have had to have gone back to the car to retrieve his gear, leaving the keys in the door for you too get your big hands on. Then once he comes after and blames me for your stunt you come out to defend me from the big bad Del Rio. That's the whole idea anyway. Vince said we could take it in what ever direction we wanted too. You know just a argument in the ring would work but Alberto said he wouldn't mind playing at going off the deep end. He even said we should do a fake attempt at him kidnapping me and you coming to my rescue. Personally I don't care either way as long as we make it work and Vince gets off my back about it. So what do you think?"

What did he think? Hell he didn't know what to think. One minute he had been enjoying a very nice shower and a minute later he sat in a towel listening to one of the craziest ideas he'd heard in a while. But of course it had to be crazy.

After all AJ was involved.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sunday night…one week away from Summerslam)

AJ sat Indian style on the hood of Glenn's 1974 candy apple red mustang thinking two things. One was how amazing the cool breeze felt across her skin after such a hard ass workout in the gym. The other was why the hell her best friend was currently laughing his fool head off.

"Ok big red that's enough", the petite brunette sighed then continued, "just what about all this is so damn funny?"

Shutting his mouth and dropping his head down to stare at the little woman he called friend (which still took some getting used too), Glenn thought rather seriously for a long moment. Then he thought for a few moments more, which earned him a not so amused look from AJ.

"I'm sorry AJ, its just this whole idea of you and Sheamus is kind of hilarious is all. I mean really? Of all the other guys in the company Vince picks the Irishman for you to pretend to swoon all over. The fans are goona either eat this up or puke over it."

"Don't you think I know that? Hell it took me over an hour just to convince that big headed white as hell guy to even agree to talk with Alberto and me about how to play this storyline.", she spat out on a ragged breath.

"Yeah and how did that go over yesterday? I see you're still alive and I haven't heard anything about a funeral for Del Rio yet, so I'm assuming Shea didn't completely blow his top."

"No he didn't blow his top. He actually just sat down and let Alberto take the idea the way he wanted. Which means we got a new major bad guy storyline. I honestly think the dude has been watching too many of Mark's old clips on youtube."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Dropping her head in her hands and sighing loudly kept Glenn from understanding the words that were coming out of her mouth. Although he could have sworn he caught the word kidnap. And if Alberto Del fucking Rio knew what was good for him that better have not been what he heard. If that man so much as put a bruise on AJ he would live to regret it.

"Tell me you did not just say the word kidnap AJ. Tell me I don't have to go maim that pathetic lil….

"NO", she screamed while jumping from the car and grabbing Glenn's huge right arm at the same time. If AJ had learned anything about the big red machine while playing the whole Kane and her angle, it was that he was very highly protective of the people he cared about. And she herself now ranked on that not so long list. In fact she was kinda sure that only she, Mark, Michelle, and his mom were on that list.

"Its alright big red", she breathed out softly trying to sooth his temper away. "Alberto's only gonna make it look like he took me from the arena so we can play it like Sheamus has no choice but to rescue me. You know, the whole poor damsel in distress bit.", she said with a small laugh.

Glenn however did not find the idea so funny. In fact he didn't like it one little bit. But with AJ standing in front of him looking like a kid sister pleading for her big brother to somehow understand he couldn't find it in himself to argue. After all other than Mark she was the only damn person he gave a damn about and he wasn't planning on losing her.

Nodding he whispered, "fine AJ I'll stand back and watch how this all plays out. But if you get hurt Those two men will get a visit from me."

"I know red, and I absolutely love you for it", she whispered back before jumping up and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Then once her feet hit the ground her face lit up like a million walt bulb. That smile could only mean one thing and Glenn knew it. It meant the conversation was indeed over and AJ had other plans. Grabbing one of his large hands with both of hers she began leading him towards the concession stand hell bent on buying the largest popcorn that was available plus every kind of candy sold before the drive in got filled up with other people. No way was she missing the beginning of the newest spiderman flick cause she had to wait in line behind dozens of little families. Nope she and her best friend were getting their yummies now so they could enjoy movie night out. Then maybe later she would tell Glenn the rest of the plan for tomorrow night.

Taking a long look at the best friend in mind while he picked out every gummie candy known to man she thought to herself that maybe she wouldn't tell him.

After all she didn't want to see him go to jail for manslaughter.


	4. Chapter 4

(Monday Night Raw, six days till Summerslam)

With only ten minutes left before the live show ended Glenn found himself standing backstage watching a monitor near the locker rooms. Beside him Heath Slater stood grinning like a teenage girl on steroids. The news of AJ somehow being involved in a new line with Alberto and Sheamus had spread through the superstars gossip train at maximum speed. Apparently Slater thought it was the next best thing to a new Beiber album. The man was so caught up in his fantasy world he didn't even notice the evil glare Glenn was sending his way.

Sighing Glenn gave up trying to scare the idiot away and turned his head back to focus on the monitor once more. He was to worried about something possibly going wrong with AJ to care about the tiny man next to him. Starting to think again about the text she had sent him earlier he almost missed Del Rios music signaling for the latino's arrival.

Down in the center of the ring stood Sheamus awaiting Alberto's grand entrance. But the music stopped playing and he found himself still in the ring alone. Walking over to the ropes he asked the time keeper for a mic before bringing it close to his lips.

"Bertie? Hey come on now fellow didn't your nannies teach you it's not polite to keep people waiting?"

Just as Sheamus began to chuckle at his own question the megatron above the ramp entrance switched from a view of him standing in the ring to one of Alberto standing in the arena parking lot outside. "Sheamus", he hissed loudly before continuing, "Sorry but I will not be joining you in that pathetic little arena tonight. You see I have another engagement that needs to be tended too."

"Oh yeah, and what would that be Bertie?, The Irishman questioned.

"You see I have been thinking a lot about how you stole my car last week and I have come to the conclusion that you were not the only guilty one."

"Now what are you talking about ? I was the only person in the car. Other than me the only other person you could blame is that daft lil announcer you walk around here with like a puppy dog."

"Oh, but you are wrong amigo. There is someone else at fault, our new GM herself. If the woman had not went against my wishes and put me in a match than Ricardo would not have stupidly left the keys behind allowing you to steal my car. So you see she is the cause and you Sheamus are the effect."

Sheamus stood appearing statue still to all the fans in the arena. This turn of events was something no one in attendance had seen coming. But it sure as hell was interesting.

"What's the matter amigo? Does the…oh..how do you say it, the cat have your tongue?, Del Rio half asked and half laughed on the huge screen before the image changed.

There displayed on the Megatron for everyone to see was AJ knocked out cold and being placed into the backseat of a black lexus by Ricardo. Gasps and boos erupted through the arena as Alberto stepped into the picture frame once again. Turning to face the camera head on he smirked. "Unless you want our poor lil GM here to pay the price of both your sins all alone why don't you come find us? And don't worry much I'll be keeping AJ good company while we wait."

Then with one last mad smirk the joker would be proud of Del Rio slid into the backseat of the lexus only to have it take off before his door was even closed.

Sheamus sprang from the ring running towards the parking lot as cameras followed on his heels. The last image the television audience saw was of Sheamus standing where Alberto's car had been shaking the poor cameraman whom had taped AJ's kidnapping screaming "Where did he take her?".

What the audience didn't see was one very pissed off Glenn punching the backstage monitor and then throwing what was left of it over Slater's head before storming out of the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

(Later on Monday Night…still 6 days till Summerslam)

"AJ, where are you," Glenn asked for the tenth time. He was starting to sound like a broken record. Well, more like a pissed off broken record actually.

"Big red calm down. For the love of all that is holy will you just chill. I'm fine, and if I wasn't I do have your number on speed dial you know," his friend said sounding rather exasperated. On the other end of the line she could hear Glenn take in and let out a long breath. He was not happy about the turn of events taking place at all.

"AJ if you do not tell me where you are I will go ask Vince myself. And I promise I will not ask nicely," he threatened.

"Oh no you don't. You do that and I'll suspend you for a month. Don't you dare go getting yourself in trouble."

"You suspend me and I'll just have to buy tickets to every show for the next month to keep an eye on you. I'll do it too AJ, I mean it."

"Has Mark or anyone else for that matter ever told you that you're just a bit overprotective?"

"Many times," was his short replay.

"Glenn," AJ sighed into her cell phone, "I'm not going to win with you am I?"

"Nope, that problem comes with being one of the few people I dare call a friend. Fair warning, Mark and Michelle never win either. So just tell me where the hell you are small one."

"Fine, but you have to promise to be on your absolute best behavior and not kill either Sheamus or Del Rio. At least not until after Sunday night. I'm not gonna have you ruin Summerslam and I mean that."

"As long as those two idiots don't upset you in any way their pathetic lives are safe."

"Well, I guess that's the best agreement I'm gonna get outta you," AJ slightly giggled. "We're at the Crest Valley Resort in a joining suites 302 and 303. You can have the extra bedroom in mine since I know once you're here you won't be leaving."

"Damn right, I'm not leaving you alone with those guys for a week. I don't know who's stupid idea it was to keep the three of you out of sight till Sunday but it's a…"

"Glenn stop it already," She ordered interrupting his rant. "Just get your big red ass here and keep me company." Before he could even say he was on his way, AJ cut off her cell phone and tossed it onto the bed next to her. What the hell had she gotten herself into? Not only did she agree to stay in a suite for a week like some prisoner to add to the whole fake kidnapping story, but she hadn't told her best friend about it. Saying the big guy was unhappy about finding out about that turn of events in a text was an understatement. He was pissed. Not at her of course, no he was pissed at Alberto since that had been his bright idea. The sharing a joining suites was his idea as well. So now not only was she a prisoner but she had Alberto and Sheamus for roommates next door since the Irishman didn't like the idea of leaving her alone with Bertie as he like to call him. And now she had just invited Glenn to the huge week long sleep over cause he didn't want to leave her alone with the two of them. Oh she was in for one hell of a week for sure. She just prayed the three giants wouldn't kill each other before Sunday night.

Taking a few deep calming breaths AJ got up from the bed she had been sitting on and walked through the suite till she found herself standing in front of the a joining door to the guys rooms. She knocked a few times before placing her hand back down by her side waiting. She didn't have to wait very long. Before she could even count to ten in her head Sheamus pulled the door open and smiled at her.

"Ah lass, is there something you need now?", the Irishman asked sweetly.

"No, I just thought I should give you guys a heads up that we have some company coming in a few hours."

"Company?", Sheamus mused.

"Yeah, um….you see Glenn is gonna come and bunk with me for the week. "

"Ah, the man doesn't like being away from you then?"

"It's not like you're thinking. He's my best friend remember? He just doesn't like the idea of me being stuck with only you and Del Rio for company is all," AJ tried to explain.

"Oh I see, he's afraid ole Bertie Or me is going to try to put some moves on you. He's just wanting to protect your honor then?," Sheamus stated with a laugh.

"Oh go choke yourself you big white ass," AJ said grabbing the door out of his hands and shutting it rather loudly. Really that man acts as if I'm not good enough for someone to try and make a move on she thought to herself. "oh we'll see about that," she whispered disappearing back into what would be her bedroom for the next week.


End file.
